


Companion art for "Lion Rampart" by Ladyholder

by marlislash



Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for the wonderful Ladyholder and her participation at the Naked Nano. </p><p>http://nakednano.wordpress.com/2013/04/01/lion-rampart-prologue/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion art for "Lion Rampart" by Ladyholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyholder/gifts).



[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/ladyholder/06a.jpg.html)


End file.
